You're Beautiful in My Eyes
by NightJasmine10
Summary: After bumping into her ex-boyfriend from her freshman year at Mushiori University, Jasmine begins to feel self conscious about various things about herself and Koenma does everything he can to help her feel like she's beautiful and desirable. Will our favorite prince succeed? KoenmaXOC. Ties in with Musical Espionage.


_**You're Beautiful in My Eyes**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this story is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place in between chapter 17 and 18 of my multi-chaptered fanfic, "Musical Espionage". If you haven't checked that or the one shots and drabbles that tie into it or the ones that don't out yet, they and the first 17 chapters are available to read on my fanfiction side blog .com, , and AO3.**_

 **One Shot Summary:** After bumping into her ex-boyfriend from her freshman year at Mushiori University, Jasmine begins to feel self conscious about various things about herself and Koenma does everything he can to help her feel like she's beautiful and desirable. Will our favorite prince succeed? KoenmaXOC. Ties in with Musical Espionage.

It was one week after Jasmine, Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai had returned to Mushiori City from their summer trip in Valdez, Alaska. Since their break ended, the college trio and Koenma had returned to their daily work related responsibilities yet, it was still a good two weeks before their upcoming fall semester at Mushiori University were to start up.

It was now a very rare evening where Jasmine, Kotennyo, and Koashura were all off from work. Jasmine now stood in front of her mirror applying the finishing touches to her makeup. Excitement bubbled inside her looking forward to the double date she was going to go on with Koenma, Koashura, and Kotennyo. All four of them were going to go out dancing at Mushiori City's hottest dance club, Club Red.

Shizuru, Jasmine's sister Caroline and her new husband and Jasmine's brother-in-law Raito Akashi were also going to join them. So, it wasn't necessarily going to be a double date but, more like a big group thing but, Jasmine and Koenma still counted it as a date anyway.

Finally finished with applying her brown lipstick, a shade called "Rum Raisin" on her small pink lips, Jasmine gazed at her reflection and seemed satisfied with her makeup and her outfit that consisted of a beautiful black velvet dress with short sleeves and a low neckline that showed a little bit of her cleavage that went down to just above her knees and black platform heals on her small dainty feet. Her long brown curls were down and wildly free.

The college student then grabbed her purse and met up with her college buddies and roommates, Koashura and Kotennyo out in the living room. Looking at her friends' outfits she smiled, "Looking good guys."

Kotennyo returned the smile, "Thanks Jasmine. I love what you're wearing too. Koenma is going to go nuts when he sees you in that dress."

Speaking of Koenma, the apartment's intercom then started buzzing and Koashura walked over to answer it. He pressed the button and spoke, "Who is this and how we can we help you?"

Koenma's voice was heard on the other side, "Koashura, it's Koenma."

"Hey hold on and I'll buzz you up."

Koashura pressed the second button to let the prince through the gate. Koenma arrived at the second floor apartment minutes later and knocked on the door. Koashura answered it and let his childhood friend in.

Koenma walked into the apartment dressed handsomely with a royal blue button up shirt and black dress slacks. His pacifier was currently tucked away in his pocket and the mark on his forehead was hidden by his purple headband. Taking one look at Jasmine, he approached her holding a single red rose for her.

Gauging her appearance, he smiled feeling as if she took his breath away, "My queen you look so beautiful." He then handed her the rose.

At his compliment, Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "Why thank you my prince. You look quite handsome yourself."

She brought the rose up to her nose and sniffed its sweet aroma. Koenma held out his arm to her and asked, "Ready, shall we go?"

Jasmine brought down the rose and nodded eager to start their fun date, "Yes, let's."

After the young demon hunter put the rose away in her kitchen to put it into a vase later, the lovers then interlinked their arms and left the apartment with Koashura and Kotennyo following them out with Kotennyo shutting and locking the apartment door behind her. Both couples made their way over to the bus stop and only waited for about five minutes until the bus showed up.

They arrived at their stop ten minutes later. When they got off the bus, the two couples walked for about five minutes until they approached the entrance of Mushiori City's hottest dance club, Club Red. Saving them a spot in line, Jasmine older sister Caroline Black-Akashi who stood with Shizuru and her new husband Raito, waved to get her sister's and the three gods' attention, "Jasmine, Kotennyo, Koashura, Koenma, over here!"

They looked around for a little bit until they spotted the blond Alaskan demon hunter who was dressed in a pink halter top with black leather pants and pink platform shoes on her feet. Jasmine, Koenma, Koashura, and Kotennyo all approached them, ignoring loud complaints from some ordinary humans who stood in line behind them.

The two sisters hugged each other and parted seconds later, "Carol how was your honeymoon in Hawaii?"

Caroline smiled, "Great, it was very relaxing and a lot of fun. I picked up some souvenirs for you guys but, I left them at home."

"That's okay; you can give them to us later."

Adjusting the straps of her pink handbag, Caroline then asked her sister, "So how was Alaska?"

Jasmine, Koenma, Koashura, and Kotennyo all looked at each other and Jasmine replied to her sister's question, "It was good with the exception of a few hiccups."

She then went on to explain to Shizuru, Raito, and Caroline about the fights and the demon encounters she, Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Genkai faced during their summer trip. The group of seven now stood at the front of the line and when Jasmine was finished, Caroline then responded, "Wow, I'm so glad that you guys made it out okay."

"Yeah, just what the hell is Spirit World's problem anyway?" Shizuru added.

Deciding not to ruin their fun time by going into explicit detail about it, Koenma interjected, "Why don't we talk about that later and just enjoy our night? I don't want to think about my father or that masked bastard right now."

Both Caroline and Shizuru nodded with understanding. When a large group walked out of the club, the bouncer then opened up the velvet rope and let the three gods, three psychics and one ordinary human in and shut the velvet rope again. The group of ordinary humans who were in line behind them began to loudly complain and the seven friends just ignored them as they approached the building's entrance.

Entering the club, Koenma looked around to see multicolored strobe lights dancing across the ceiling along with a disco ball glittering as it spun around in its place and the sounds of house dance music filled the air. Looking at her lover's face that was full of wonder, Jasmine chuckled at how cute he was right now.

She gently took his hand, "Ready to start our fun night?"

Snapping back to reality, Koenma nodded. The lovers walked out onto the dance floor, let each other's hands go and began to dance to the current dance song that was playing in the background.

The other five members of their group joined them and after dancing together for about five minutes, Caroline then offered, "Does anyone want to go get a drink with me? Raito? Shizuru? Sis?"

Still dancing with Koenma, Jasmine shook her head, "No thanks Carol." She then looked at Koenma, "What about you my prince?"

Koenma shook his head too, "I'm not in the mood to drink right now. No thank you Carol but, thanks for the offer."

"I was thinking of getting a beer, what about you Kotennyo?"

Kotennyo smiled and nodded at Koashura's offer, "Yeah, I am in the mood for a glass of wine."

Still dancing to the music, Raito leaned over and kissed his blonde wife's cheek making her lovely face blush pink, "I just want to stay out here and dance but, could you get me a beer?"

Caroline lightly kissed his lips in response, "Of course sweetie, I know what you like. What about you Shizuru?"

The elder Kuwabara sibling thought about it for a minute and shrugged her shoulders, "Why the hell not? I'm in the mood to do a few shots of sake."

Caroline, Shizuru, Koashura, and Kotennyo then left the dance floor to head off to the bar leaving Koenma, Jasmine and Raito to dance. Wanting to start off a conversation with his possible future brother-in-law, Koenma then asked Raito thinking of a topic, "So Raito what do you do for a living?"

The ordinary human smiled at the prince and responded, "I work for the Mushiori Bank as a teller. It pays pretty decently but, I have another job during the summer working as a deckhand for the summer cruise ships. Carol works there too as a waitress and tour guide. Now that she's starting her teaching job, we just work the boat during the summer to earn some extra money."

"Sounds like you're both very busy."

Raito nodded, "We are or at least we try to."

The current song that was playing then ended and switched to another song which was "All That She Wants" from Ace of Base. Caroline walked back onto the dance floor holding a couple of beers and tapped her husband on his meaty shoulder, "Honey I'm back. Did anything exciting happen?"

As she handed Raito his beer, he responded, "Nothing much, just talking to Koenma that's all. I was telling him about our jobs and stuff."

Caroline took a sip from her beer and sweetly chuckled, "That's great to see the two of you get along."

Jasmine nodded in agreement at her sister's words, "Me too especially since..."

Her sentence was cut short when a man's voice spoke from right behind her, "No way, Eskimo Pie is that you?"

Recognizing the source of the voice, Jasmine rolled her large brown eyes and thought to herself in her head, "Goddammit not now."

Also hearing the voice, Koenma stopped dancing and turned around and he, Jasmine, Caroline, and Raito were greeted by a good looking Japanese man with wavy black hair, and bright blue eyes who was currently surrounded by a large group of scantily clad women. The man smiled at Jasmine, "It's been a long time."

Jasmine sighed and replied in a monotone voice, "Yeah it has."

Koenma then eyed the man curiously and asked Jasmine, "My queen, who is this?"

The young demon hunter sighed again and looked down at the floor and shifted her attention to Koenma, "Nobody important."

The man then chuckled and replied, "How could I not be important? Wasn't I a big part of your life?" He then stuck his hand out to Koenma, "The name is Makoto Chiba. I was once Jasmine's boyfriend."

The prince then shook hands with the ordinary human man, "Koenma Daioh, I'm Jasmine's best male friend and now boyfriend. We have been going out for over a year."

The two men let each other's hands go and Makoto eyed Koenma with pure interest, "Jasmine where did you find this one? Handsome guy but, he seems like a total virgin. Did you find him at a church perhaps?"

At what he just said, the group of women who surrounded him started laughing but, Jasmine wanted very much to punch her ex in the face but, Caroline stepped between them, "Sis, calm down." She then snapped her attention to Makoto, "Mako that wasn't nice. Apologize to Koenma right now."

Makoto then laughed at the two psychic sisters, "Now, now, Carol, I was just kidding around for old time's sake." He then gazed at Caroline and made no attempt to cover up the fact that he was indeed checking her out, "Damn Carol, you've gotten hotter since the last time I seen you."

Still holding Jasmine back, Caroline rolled her beautiful blue eyes, "And now off the market." She then showed him her beautiful diamond wedding ring on her left ring finger.

Taking a look at it, Makoto let out a loud whistle, "Wow, I guess the rumors are true, you married that fat slob Akashi. Oh Carol, you can do so much better than him."

Raito shot him a death glare but, it was Caroline who then retorted, "Yeah you're right Makoto, I can do better so, that's why I married Raito. There is no better man than him. Raito treats me right, he's a good provider and a wonderful companion. Now, drop the fantasy because I'm not going to leave a wonderful man who treats me like a queen for someone who's a man slut that doesn't have a real job and sticks his disease ridden dick into anything that moves."

Raito and Koenma both burst out laughing at what Caroline just said and Jasmine began to snicker as well. Makoto glared at the blonde and shifted his attention to his ex, "Too bad you haven't changed much."

Jasmine stopped laughing and Koashura, Kotennyo, and Shizuru walked back out onto the dance floor. Feeling the tension between the two groups, they just silently joined Koenma, the demon hunter sisters, and Raito. Jasmine then broke the silence between them and freed herself from her older sister's grasp and asked, "What do you mean?"

Looking at his ex-girlfriend, Makoto formed a cruel smile on his handsome face, "You're still the same psychopathic, flat chested, control freak I once knew three years ago." Seeing Jasmine bring her hands up to cover her cleavage, Koenma felt awful for the kind of things Makoto said to her.

The prince then glared at the ordinary human man and snapped at him, "Hey!"

Makoto looked at Koenma, "Yes? Koenma right? Don't you agree that Jasmine is a control freak? Also, I should warn you, she's very lame in the sack. It was always about her, her, her and never about me. Oh, how could I forget about the broken promises she made. Jasmine don't you remember how you said that you would get breast implants but, you never did?"

Still covering up her breasts with her small dainty hands, she shrugged her shoulders, "No, not really."

The group of women that surrounded Makoto started laughing again and Koenma then got up in his face, "Just what the hell is your problem?"

Makoto started laughing again, "I'm just having a little bit of fun. I'm not trying to be mean."

"Yeah you were." Kotennyo interjected.

Hearing that, Makoto then looked at Kotennyo and eyeing her figure that was shown nicely by the blue dress she was wearing, he then whistled, "Well hello hottie. What's your name?"

Koashura and Kotennyo both glared at him and Kotennyo said, "Kotennyo and I'm taken so, hands off unless you know what's good for you."

Makoto chuckled and shook his head and said to Jasmine being delighted to see her confident demeanor change, "Damn Jasmine, why must you hang out with such hot people, well, except for the fatass Raito?"

Caroling then grabbed her husband when he tried to lunge at Makoto and the jerk continued, "I don't know why you choose to make yourself look worse but, I guess that's what happens when you're such a Plain Jane. Oh Eskimo Pie, I'm so surprised that you found yourself another guy. I thought you said that you're through with men. I thought by now that you'd be dating women or became a crazy cat lady."

Not knowing what came over him, Koenma decided he had enough of this guy being such a jerk to the woman he loved and in his opinion, the most beautiful woman in the three planes of existence and shoved Makoto back in the group of women, "Leave her alone."

Everybody stood there speechless and surprised at what Koenma just did. Makoto then looked into the prince's eyes and said, "Or what are you going to do about it? You're not so tough virgin pretty boy."

Koenma then shoved him harder, "I'm going to kick your teeth in if you continue." He then thought to himself shocked at what he just said, "Wow, did I just say that? Man, Yusuke was such a bad influence on me. I'm kind of glad he was."

Suddenly, he felt a fist collide with the side of his face that knocked him down to the floor. Jasmine gasped at the sight of her ex-boyfriend hitting her royal lover. She knelt down by Koenma's side, "Koenma, my prince, are you okay?"

Rubbing the sore spot on his cheek he groaned in pain. Caroline struggled as she kept trying to hold Raito back and Koashura was about to pounce on Makoto but, Shizuru and Kotennyo grabbed him in the nick of time. The redheaded god then shouted at him, "Touch my childhood friend again and I'll break your neck. You hear me?!"

At Koashura's threat, Makoto and his group of women started howling in laughter and Makoto knelt down and said mockingly to Koenma and Jasmine, "Eskimo Pie, you sure know how to pick them. He's not so tough. Looks like you found the submissive male you've always wanted. You two are so pathetic, you deserve each other."

Makoto stood back up and his group of ladies started laughing again and walked off with Jasmine holding Koenma close to her as she, Caroline, Raito, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Shizuru shot him a death glare. Tearing her eyes away from her ex, Jasmine looked at Koenma to see a bruise form on his cheek, "Oh my god. Koenma, I'm so sorry."

Still groaning in pain, he responded, "It wasn't your fault Jasmine."

Feeling totally awful for what happened to him, Jasmine stroked his soft brown hair and kissed the bruise on Koenma's cheek, "Yes it is, it was my fault that Makoto hit you." She paused and sighed, "Goddamn, he's such an asshole. This date is officially over, I just wanna go home and put some ice on your wound so, you can heal properly."

"I didn't mean to ruin our fun time..."

Still stroking his hair, Jasmine sweetly smiled, flashing her slightly crooked teeth, "Don't blame yourself Koenma, honestly, it was mine and Makoto's fault."

She then helped Koenma up and they left the club hand in hand with Caroline, Raito, Shizuru, Koashura, and Kotennyo following close behind them. About twenty five minutes later, Koenma and the college trio arrived back at the apartment complex and pressed the gate's button three times before the super let them in.

Minutes later, Jasmine, Koashura, Kotennyo, and Koenma sat the living room with Jasmine sitting on the leather couch eating from a pint of moose tracks ice cream after she washed her makeup off her face and changed into an Alaska sweatshirt and purple pajama bottoms with white flowers on them. They sat there in silence for a minute or two until Kotennyo broke the silence between them, "Jasmine are you okay?"

Scooping some more ice cream into her mouth, she just simply nodded, "Yeah. I know how you and Koashura want your alone time so, don't worry about me."

She sighed looking at the concerned looks on her friends' faces, "I'm okay, really. Just go. Go have sex. Don't let me ruin that for you guys."

Before Kotennyo could say anything else, Koashura gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Just give her some space. When Jasmine feels she's ready to talk, she will."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kotennyo sighed knowing that her boyfriend was right, "Okay. Goodnight Jasmine. I hope you're okay."

She and Koashura then left the living room and walked into their bedroom to leave Koenma and Jasmine alone. The lovers just sat there while Jasmine continued stuff her face with ice cream and Koenma holding an icepack up to his bruised cheek. The prince moved up closer so he can sit next to her.

Knowing damn well that something was bothering Jasmine, he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Holding another spoonful of the chocolaty and fudge filled ice cream, Jasmine just stared at the frozen dairy treat she held in her hand and replied, "There is nothing to talk about."

"Jasmine, I can tell something is bothering you..."

She stuck her spoon back into her ice cream pint and turned her gaze over to Koenma and snapped, "I'm fine Koenma! There is nothing to talk about! Could I just eat my ice cream in peace?!"

Wanting to avoid the subject, Jasmine leaned over and grabbed the TV remote from where it was sitting on the wooden coffee table and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she settled on a channel that was currently airing a rerun of "Friends".

She and Koenma sat there for a minute or two and the prince then spoke again, "We seen this one. This is the one where Ross kisses Chandler's mom."

Not taking her eyes away from the TV, Jasmine replied scooping some more ice cream onto her spoon, "The premiere of the second season doesn't air for another three weeks when school starts up again."

The lovers just sat there for another ten minutes watching the current episode of "Friends" and when the scene of when Ross confesses to Chandler about kissing his mom came up, Koenma then looked at Jasmine and seeing a single tear slide down her pale freckled cheek, he felt like his heart was breaking. He took the icepack away from his face and set it down on the couch next to him. Jasmine had finally finished eating her pint of moose tracks ice cream and the empty pint along with metal spoon she was eating it with now sat on the wooden coffee table.

Koenma scoot closer to her, wrapped his long arm around her slender shoulders and kissed Jasmine on the cheek. Jasmine snuggled up closer to his warm body and he asked her, "Do you want to make love tonight?"

Jasmine shook her head. The thought of being naked in front of him right now, just made her want to cry. Doing her best to hold back her tears but, they burst out anyways, the young demon hunter took her eyes away from the TV and tried to cover her face up with her hand to hide the tears that were streaming down her lovely face, she responded, "N...no."

She took her hand away from her face, took a deep breath and added, "I'm going to bed."

Jasmine broke hers and Koenma's embrace, stood up and walked over to her bedroom shutting the door behind her. Koenma just sat on the leather couch really wanting to do something to cheer her up but, realizing that she needed her space, he just sat on the couch and watched TV and finished off the current episode of "Friends" until he decided to go back to Spirit World.

The next couple of days, Jasmine still continued to avoid the subject of that night and Makoto by burying herself in the responsibilities of her job as a CNA and preparing for her upcoming semester at MU. Koenma, Koashura, Kotennyo and even Shizuru and Botan tried to talk to her but, Jasmine always changed the subject or pretended that she didn't hear them. Koenma really wanted to help Jasmine but, every time he tried to get her to talk about it, it resulted in her crying or her yelling at him.

Now sitting in his office, Koenma tried his hardest to focus on his workload of stacks upon stacks of paperwork. Jorge and everyone else couldn't help but notice their boss's distant and preoccupied behavior during these last two days.

 _Stamp...rustle...stamp...rustle..._

Jorge walked into the office carrying another stack of unprocessed documents for Koenma to work on and heard the young prince sigh. The blue ogre set the new stack on his desk and decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Koenma sir, is there something on your mind?"

 _Stamp...rustle...stamp...rustle..._

Finishing off his current stack, Koenma brought his hands up to his temples and began to rub them feeling a migraine coming on, "Why do you ask?"

"Sir, I and everyone else cannot help but notice that it seems like something has been bothering you for these last couple of days. Did you and Jasmine get into another fight?"

The tall and handsome prince stopped rubbing his temples and laid his head down on his desk and groaned, "Kind of but, it's all because of her ex-boyfriend who's such an ass."

Jorge stared at him with confusion and asked blinking his eyes, "How come? How did he start that fight?"

Koenma groaned again this time sounding as if he was whining, "The human bastard ruined our date by making her feel like crap and all because of him, Jasmine and I haven't made love or when we are about to, she turns off the light and then I turn it back on so I can see her and she starts crying and yelling at me. Ogre, I don't know what to do, she won't even tell me why she's upset and we usually tell each other everything."

He then sat up and crossed his long arms over his chest and glanced up at his blue ogre servant and friend and asks him, "Have you ever faced this kind of situation with Christine?"

Jorge just stood there for a minute and put his hand up to his chin. He then nodded, "Yeah, sort of. Before me, Chrissy went out with this lady ogre who wasn't good for her at all and we did run into her at the market in the village back in April. Chrissy's ex wasn't pleasant to us and Chrissy wasn't putting up with that at all and she stood up to her and I did too."

"What happened after that?"

"She backed off after Christine told her how much of a sexist pig she is. At least my exes never made a big fuss about me going out with her. Hell, a lot of my male exes understood about my preference for women and were happy that I found someone who meets my emotional needs."

Koenma stared at the unprocessed stack of documents sitting in front of him and remarked, "You're lucky Ogre. At least your ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends are pleasant people...ogres. But, Jasmine's ex Makoto, for an ordinary human, he was so nasty and unpleasant to be around."

"How unpleasant?"

Koenma shut his beautiful brown eyes momentarily and sighed, "Very. He brought up many things that made her uncomfortable, hit on her sister and Kotennyo and when I asked him to back off, he punched me in the face."

He then pointed to the bruise on his cheek and Jorge took a look at it, "Ouch, looks like he really got you good sir. Wow, for a human, he does sound like an asshole."

Koenma opened his eyes and looked up at Jorge again, "What do you think I should do? All I really want is to see Jasmine smile again. Did Christine feel like crap when you guys ran into her horrible ex-girlfriend?"

The blue ogre scratched the back of the bald spot on his head and nodded, "Yeah she did."

"What did you do?"

Jorge crossed his arms over his bare muscular chest and responded, "Well sir, I left her alone for a little bit and when she was ready to talk, I listened to her and comforted her when she needed it. I think you should try that."

Koenma let out a loud sigh, "I let her have her space already and I just want to talk to her again."

"Try to talk to her tomorrow and when you do, be there for her, listen to her, and give her the comfort she needs. Sir, you have learned a lot about what it takes to be a good and caring boyfriend since you and Jasmine started dating. You guys will get through this and have been though worse scenarios than this."

Realizing that Jorge was right about this, Koenma smiled. He and Jasmine had been in worse situations than this and they got through those, so there isn't a reason why they can't get through this. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, Jorge decided to change the subject to remind his boss, "It's that time again."

Realizing that it was time for his voice lesson, Koenma sighed and stood up from his chair, stretching his long arms and legs. He and Jorge then left the office to walk down the hallway to the music room. The prince then said to his servant, "Hey Ogre."

"Yes sir?"

"Thanks."

Jorge smiled happy that he helped his young boss with his relationship troubles. He had a feeling that Koenma and Jasmine were going to get through this bump in the road. The following day, Koenma made his way to the Human World just a couple of blocks away from the college trio's apartment complex.

About five minutes later, he approached the gate and pressed the intercom button to Jasmine's, Koashura's and Kotennyo's apartment. The voice of Jasmine spoke from the other side of the line, "Yes, who is this and how can I help you?"

Koenma pressed the button again and replied, "Hello my queen, it's me."

There was a small pause and Jasmine responded, "H...hi Koenma. Let me buzz you up."

She then pressed the second button and let him through the gate. Koenma ran up to her apartment and knocked on her door minutes later. He only waited less than a minute until he heard footsteps and clicking sounds as the door was being unlocked. Jasmine opened the door wearing polka dot pajama shorts and a grey Alaska sweatshirt with a picture of an eagle on it with her long brown curls looking frizzed out.

Despite her disheveled appearance, Koenma still thought she looked adorable. He removed his pacifier and slipped it into his pocket and smiled, "Hey, may I come in?"

Jasmine nodded, "Sure."

She let him into her apartment and shut and locked the door behind her. They sat down on the leather couch in the living room and Koenma asked, "Where's Koashura and Kotennyo?"

Jasmine leaned over to the wooden coffee table and picked up her water glass, "Koashura is working late at the radio station tonight and Kotennyo is out with Shizuru."

"Why aren't you with them?"

She took a sip from her water, "When I came home from work, I just wanted some time alone to gather my thoughts and I was kind of hoping you'd show up."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah but, I didn't want to bother you while you were working even though I helped you with your paperwork several times already but, for this, I didn't want any distractions."

She finished off her water and set the empty glass back on the wooden coffee table. Koenma took one of her hands in his own and asked her in a gentle voice, "Are you ready to talk about what's been bothering you?"

The young psychic nodded and gazed into her lover's eyes, "Yes." She took a deep breath and began to spill her guts, "Makoto is such an asshole. I was doing so much better since I broke up with him three years ago. Hell, he dropped out of MU not long afterwards and I didn't see him since. He is the reason why didn't date anyone or had sex for two and a half years."

Jasmine paused for a minute and continued, "Throughout our "relationship", if you could call it that, he treated me like shit."

Koenma kissed her hand and gave her a curious look, "Really? The whole time you guys went out?"

Tightly gripping her lover's hand, she sighed, "Not at first. When I first met him, he was nice and charming and I thought that he would be different from Hatori. But, I was such an idiot because, I wanted a passionate romance. I thought Makoto loved me and back then, I was an idiot for not listening to Caroline and Shizuru when they told me how he was bad news."

Koenma leaned over and kissed Jasmine's forehead, let go of her hands and wrapped his long arm around her slender shoulders. As Jasmine snuggled up to his body, he asked her, "When did you first start to realize that Carol and Shizuru were right about him?"

Listening to his heartbeat, she replied, "It was around Christmas Break and it was about four months into the relationship. He surprised me with something while we were having sex when he tried to choke me in the middle of the act."

At what Jasmine just told him, Koenma looked down at her and his eyes grew wide, "Oh my god, what did you do? Did he choke you?"

Seeing his reaction, Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, until I pushed him off of me. Mako got really pissed at me when I demanded to know why he was doing it and his excuse was, "Eskimo Pie, all women like it. It's suppose to make everything better", but I told him I didn't like it because I took care of some patients at the hospital that wound up suffering from accidents that resulted in injuries from those kind of acts. Yes, I know if done right, it can be pleasurable but, just because I can be kinky in bedroom, it doesn't mean that I don't have my standards. That's one of the things I hated about Makoto. He never respected my boundries and he always made me feel like I was inferior to other women."

"How?"

A tear began to form in the corner of her eye, "He would always make fun of the sound of my voice, he would always tell me that my breasts were too small and how I should get breast implants, my skin was too pale and I needed to go to a tanning bed, how I needed to straighten my hair because, in his words, curls were unattractive and are for little girls only and he also said I was the worst sex he ever had. Makoto always claimed I was "too vanilla" for his taste. Yeah, I do enjoy a good vanilla lovemaking session every now and then but, I like some kinky stuff too."

Koenma held her closer to his body and began to rub her shoulder in an effort to comfort her, "I know Jasmine. I don't know what his problem is. You are good in bed."

Jasmine chuckled, "Koenma, I am the only woman you have slept with. Since you were a virgin when you met me, you don't have anyone else to compare me to."

The prince began to laugh at himself and after regaining his composure, he kissed Jasmine on the cheek, "Yeah, that is true but, I still say that you are phenomenal in the sack."

"How so?"

He kissed her on the cheek again and replied, "Well Jasmine, you're good in bed because, you always communicate with me during foreplay and while we're making love. You always ask me if something feels good or if I'm comfortable during the kinky scenes we do. You're also really good with your hands, your mouth, the way you move your hips and so much more. You've taught me so many things that I never thought I would know or feel and because of those things and so much more, you were so worth the wait. I waited hundreds of years for the perfect woman and I lost my virginity to you because, I felt like you were and you are the right girl for me. What we have is so amazing and so pure and I can't think of a better lover than you."

When he finished his honest confession, Koenma kissed Jasmine's forehead and they gazed into each other's brown eyes. Tears began to stream down Jasmine's pale freckled cheeks, "You know Koenma?"

"What?"

"This relationship is the best one I have ever been in. With you, I feel like we have a future together, I know where this relationship is going, you make feel special and good about myself, you respect me, you listen to me, you care about what I have to say about everything, you laugh at my jokes, you're always there for me when I need you to be, you make me laugh and smile and you always know how to cheer me up when I'm having a bad day and my family just loves you. Hell, in this last year and two months, I feel like we have taken so many steps forward unlike those six months of hell I spent with Makoto. Mako, always made me feel bad about myself, he cheated on me all the fucking time, he never respected me or gave a crap about my feelings. Breaking up with him was one of the best decisions I have ever made even though I swore I would swear off men after him."

Koenma stared at her and asked her, "Jasmine, I want you to be honest with me, when you first met me at the Dark Tournament, um...were you...um...a little weary of me?"

Jasmine blinked her large brown eyes and answered truthfully, "You know Koenma, yeah, I was at first. After you and Jorge helped me find my purse and you charming me with your cute little pickup line "I'm Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World and I'm very cool", there was a little part of me saying that I should be careful and don't be fooled like was with Makoto. But, unlike with Mako, I guess you can say that I was immediately smitten with you and after getting to know you, I realized that tiny part of me was wrong and that you turned out to be this wonderful, sweet, kind, funny, and charming man I was looking for."

She then brought her thin arms up and crossed them over her chest and seeing that, Koenma unwrapped his arm from around her shoulders and he then began to feel some concern for her. He didn't like seeing the woman he loved acting like this and before he could say anything, Jasmine looked down at the floor where her orange striped cat, Tom was curled up next to the wooden coffee table and asked the prince in a meek tone, "Koenma, do you think my breasts are too small and my eyes are too big? Or my voice sounds funny or perhaps my skin is too pale and my hair is frizzy or what about my jacked up teeth?"

"No, of course not."

With her arms still crossed over her chest, Jasmine looked up at him. She felt a lump in her throat and more tears and a sob threatened to burst out. "Y...you're j...just saying that."

Koenma got up from the spot he was sitting on the couch and knelt down in front of her. He gently placed his hands on her knees and asked her feeling like his heart was breaking from now knowing what was bothering her for these past couple of days, "No I'm not. Jasmine, just because Makoto and some other assholes say that you're a "Plain Jane", it doesn't mean that you are."

She hiccupped still trying not to cry, "Yes I am. I'm not someone who has gorgeous movie star looks like my sister, Kotennyo, Koashura, Shizuru or even you. Koenma, when I come to visit you in Spirit World, I have overheard some of your female employees talking about how hot you are when, you know, you're like that. Hell, you're like the hottest guy from Spirit World and you can have any woman you want and I can't help but, wonder why you find me beautiful. Before you, I always felt like the ugly duckling in comparison to Caroline, Shizuru, and Kotennyo. Well, Kotennyo's a goddess so, it's a given that she has unearthly good looks with her now permanent adult body. But, Carol and Shizuru are human like me and they were blessed by the "puberty fairy" so to speak. I always thought that my smarts and fighting abilities made up for my lack of beauty but, it's just never enough for some people..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Jasmine couldn't hold back her tears anymore and began to cry. Koenma got up from his kneeling position and gave her a hug. Jasmine continued to sob as he began to rub her back wanting so desperately to see her smile again, "You are not an ugly duckling. You are beautiful, inside and out. Who cares about what Makoto says? He didn't know what he had when he was with you."

He kissed her forehead and tried to wipe her tears away, "Come with me. I wanna show you something."

Both lovers broke their embrace and stood up. Koenma gently took Jasmine by the hand and guided her into her bedroom and shut the door behind him. He walked her up to her bedroom mirror and said, "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Still sniffling, Jasmine took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. She looked at hers and Koenma's reflection and responded, "I see a frizzy haired, bug eyed, flat chested, Alaskan freak standing next to a tall, handsome and sexy guy."

At what she said, Koenma sighed and let go of her hand, "That's not what I see."

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, Jasmine looked up at him and wiped a tear away with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, "What do you see then? Be honest with me, Koenma. What do you see in the mirror?"

He looked at her and back at the mirror, "You want to know what I see?"

"Yes?"

"Truthfully, I see a beautiful, honest, kind, hardworking, confident, and sexy woman standing next to a super cool guy."

At what he just said about calling himself "super cool", Jasmine began to giggle like a schoolgirl. Seeing her smile and laugh, Koenma smiled. Oh how loved seeing her smile and laugh, "I made you laugh. It makes me happy when I see your beautiful smile."

"But, my teeth..."

"Are perfect. Jasmine, you have imperfections yes, but that's what makes you beautiful. Everyone has imperfections, even I do." He then pointed to the "Jr" mark on his forehead.

Jasmine chuckled, "That's not an imperfection, that's cute."

"Well it doesn't necessarily scream "manly" now does it?"

Without saying another word, Koenma cupped Jasmine's face with his hands and they shared a deep and loving kiss. They both moaned into the lip lock, tongues caressing each other's. Koenma then broke the kiss to kiss along Jasmine's neck.

Feeling his soft lips brush against that sensitive spot, Jasmine gasped and moaned at how good it felt. Koenma wrapped his long arms around her slender body to hold her close and Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly lowered her down onto her bed and stopped kissing her neck.

They gazed at each other and Koenma gently stroked her cheek, "I love you Jasmine. Please don't cry anymore."

"I don't want to cry anymore. Oh Koenma, I want you to comfort me. I wanna be in your strong arms. Please kiss me. Please make love to me."

Hearing her request, he smiled and nodded, "Yes my queen." They brought their lips together in another hot and passionate kiss.

More tears streamed down Jasmine's face and Koenma broke the kiss again and kissed both of her cheeks to kiss away her tears, wanting so desperately for her to stop crying. He gently cupped her face in his hands and asked in a soft voice, "Are you ready?"

Jasmine nodded and not saying another word, she raised her arms up over her head. Koenma then gently slipped off her sweatshirt and tossed it onto the floor. Now completely topless, Jasmine put her arms down and even though she wanted to cover up her small perky breasts, Koenma took one look at them and smiled.

He then reached out to touch her naked breasts, cupping them in his hands and he made her sigh brushing his thumbs against her pink nipples. Koenma licked his luscious lips and commented, "So beautiful, so perfect. Oh Jasmine, I love these breasts. They're so soft with such a perfect shape and the right size. Makoto is full of crap. You are not flat chested at all. I mean, how could you be? These are breasts, soft, round, full, firm, beautiful breasts."

Jasmine shut her eyes and softly moaned as he gently massaged them and responded, "But Koenma, th..they're small. They're just B-cups."

Leaning in and licking one of her nipples, he chuckled, "That's not being flat chested Jasmine. If they were any bigger, you wouldn't be standing up straight."

The young demon hunter giggled and she began to stroke his hair. Jasmine smiled, "You're right. If they were any bigger, buying clothes would be so difficult and I would have the burden of having back, neck, and shoulder pain."

She then bit lip feeling the pleasure of him sucking, nipping, licking, and gently biting her nipple as he massaged her other breast. Koenma looked up at her and smiled. He then switched over to her other breast to give it the same treatment.

"Oh Koenma."

He stopped sucking on her nipple and laid her down on the bed. They gazed into each other's brown eyes before they shared another hot and passionate kiss once more. Jasmine brought up her small dainty hands and began to run her fingers through her lover's soft brown hair and moaned into the kiss as Koenma caressed her tongue with his.

Jasmine responded doing the same and broke their lip lock to let Koenma trail soft hot kisses onto her neck. She purred feeling him lick, kiss and suck on that sensitive spot once more and could feel her body heat up and her pussy getting wet when he began to play with her breasts once more.

Koenma stopped sucking on her neck and kissed along it to her collarbone and down onto her chest. Jasmine shut her eyes and moaned with pleasure as he massaged her naked breasts and kissed in between them.

She felt she was on fire with wanting need hearing him say in a low and sultry voice, "Oh Jasmine, you're so beautiful and so perfect."

"Koenma..." she purred feeling his soft lips kiss her stomach.

He stopped playing with her small perky breasts and paused with showering her with his soft kisses as he began to slide off her polka dot pajama shorts. Jasmine lifted her small hips and her butt to give him easier access to. Once the garment was off, Koenma tossed it off to the side and Jasmine opened her eyes and was pleasantly greeted with his warm and loving stare as he gazed at her now nude body.

Oh how Jasmine loved the way he looked at her. Her breathing grew deep and shallow and she reached up to try and remove his robes and Koenma chuckled, "Ah, ah, not yet my queen. Tonight is all about you. I want to make you feel good Jasmine. I'm going to give you a pleasure so intense; it will make your body ache."

The young demon hunter smiled. Hearing him say that was such a turn on. Oh how she wanted him and before she could say anything in response, Koenma gently flipped her onto her stomach. Jasmine shuddered at the feeling of him kissing the back of her neck and down her back.

"Ahhh..."

Now at her tailbone region, Koenma ghosted his fingertip along each of her pink birthmarks that were clustered together like a meteor shower that speckled the white skin of that region. He kissed each one and remarked, "So sexy."

Jasmine clenched onto the sheets below her being so aroused at this point. When he finally kissed the last pink birthmark, Koenma then rolled her back on her back and Jasmine gladly spread her legs for him. He kissed up her leg to her inner thigh and teased her licking, nipping, and sucking on the sensitive skin of that region.

Jasmine gasped and moaned, "Koenma, please. Please eat me out."

He stopped teasing her and looked up at her darkly smirking. He then spread her pussy lips and leaning and gave her wet cunt a gentle lick. Jasmine bit her lip and arched her back feeling him licking her up, tasting and savoring her juices.

Koenma licked up to her clit and swirled his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth and gently sucking on it, applying gentle even pressure. "Ahhh...yes!"

Hearing her make those sounds were like music to his ears. Oh how he loved seeing her writhe in pleasure. Wanting to make her really scream, he gently inserted two fingers inside her warm wet entrance and started to slowly pump them in and out of her.

"K...Koenma."

Jasmine clenched onto the sheets below her being consumed in the pleasure her lover was giving to her. He then stopped sucking on her throbbing clit and withdrew his fingers from her sopping wet pussy and snaked his tongue down to her entrance.

Jasmine gasped when he pushed it inside her and began to curl and probe his tongue, touching all of right places. Her moans and whimpers when up an octave when he started to gently rub her clit that ached for his attention.

The four corners of her bedroom were filled with the sounds of her labored breathing and cries of pleasure. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Jasmine could feel her impending orgasm coming and she began to beg, "Please...Koenma...please."

Giving into her demands, Koenma continued curling and probing his tongue along her sensitive areas and maintained his gentle rubbing on her clit which soon sent her over the edge. Jasmine was soon overtaken with overwhelming pleasure washing over her human body and cried out in ecstasy as she released her juices on her lover's mouth, "KOENMA!"

The young psychic opened her large brown eyes and stared up at the ceiling breathing heavily from the intense orgasm she just experienced. She put her hand on her chest and could feel her heart beating rapidly. Once she regained her normal heart rate and her normal breathing, Jasmine sat up to see Koenma licking her juices off his lips and fingers and he said in a low voice, "Mmmmm...you taste so good Jasmine."

Once his fingers were cleaned off, he kissed her deeply again. While they shared this deep and loving kiss, Jasmine could taste herself in it feeling herself getting wetter and she felt Koenma's erection on her leg. Deepening the kiss, Jasmine began to help undress him from his royal robes by slipping his long red cloak off his broad shoulders and letting it fall to the floor beside her bed.

Koenma kicked his shoes off and momentarily broke the kiss to unwind his red sash around his waist and slipped off his long blue tunic. He kissed her again and Jasmine rolled him onto his back. Both lovers stopped kissing and began to giggle at the position they were in and Koenma sat up.

He and Jasmine deeply kissed each other once again and still lip locked, Koenma slowly lowered his human lover onto the bed. The prince broke the kiss and sat up to unbutton his white shirt and Jasmine sat up and ran her small dainty hands along his bare toned chest while he slipped off the white garment and tossed it onto the floor.

While kissing along his chest, Jasmine asked, "Do you have a condom?"

Koenma shut his eyes and nodded, "Yes."

The demon hunter stopped kissing his soft skin and laid back down on the bed waiting in anticipation to start this session of passionate lovemaking. Koenma opened his eyes and smiled, reaching into his pocket and withdrew one individually wrapped condom.

He handed it to Jasmine, while he slipped out of his pants and boxers, freeing his throbbing erection. Jasmine handed him the condom back to him and Koenma tore open the packet. He then tossed the now empty wrapper into the trash bin by Jasmine's bed and slipped the condom over his rock hard cock.

The sweet young woman laid back down and gladly spread her legs for him. Koenma crawled over to her and positioned his cock at the dripping wet entrance of her pussy. Jasmine gazed into his eyes and began to beg feeling him tease her with the tip of his penis, "Please. Oh Koenma, please make love to me."

The prince then smirked, "Yes my queen." They shared another deep and loving kiss as he pushed his cock inside her and began to gently thrust.

Both lovers moaned into the kiss as Koenma set at a slow and steady pace. They broke the kiss and Jasmine arched her neck back and lewdly moaned, "I love you."

Feeling a surge of pleasure when she started to buck her hips against him, Koenma moaned out, "Oh Jasmine, I love you."

He trailed soft and warm kisses along her neck, thrusting his cock deeper inside her which in turn, made Jasmine's moans and whimpers grow louder. Keeping up with his slow pace, Jasmine ground and bucked her hips and pelvis against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers though his hair.

Koenma stopped kissing her neck and Jasmine moved her neck back to its normal position and she and her lover gazed lovingly into each other's brown eyes. Breathing deeply, Koenma then groaned and said, "You feel so good."

Feeling him gently hitting her sweet spot, Jasmine closed her eyes and cried out, "Yes! Oh yes!"

Seeing her reactions and hearing cries and moans in pleasure, Koenma formed a loving smile on his handsome face. Oh it made him feel good and it was such a turn on for him to see his woman consumed and lost in the pleasure he was giving her.

He knelt down and softly kissed her neck again and huskily whispered into her ear, "Please get on top my queen. Ride me. I want to see your beautiful breasts bounce. Ahhhhhh...oh god, oh Jasmine, please ride my cock."

Hearing him talking dirty, made her so hot and she opened her eyes and looked up to see him darkly smirking. Without saying a word, Jasmine nodded and Koenma withdrew his still hard cock from her pussy and Jasmine rolled him onto his back.

She straddled him and slowly rubbed her wet pussy along his cock giggling like a schoolgirl. Koenma ran his hands along her hips. Oh god, it was such torture with how she was teasing him and he begged, "Jasmine please. Please ride me."

Still giggling, Jasmine positioned his cock and slowly slid it inside her moaning at the pleasure it gave her. Koenma gently gripped onto her small hips as Jasmine started up her slow pace riding his cock.

He gazed up at her, thrusting his cock up into her while she ground her hips and pelvis against him. Both lovers moaned from the pleasure they were giving each other. Koenma smiled seeing her small perky breasts bouncing and looking at the look on her face.

He thought she looked so gorgeous and sexy with her face lighting up, her large brown eyes sparkling and her small pink lips formed in such a cute smile. Jasmine was clearly enjoying this moment and feeling for the first time in the last three days, like she was the sexiest and most beautiful woman in the three planes of existence.

The young psychic arched her back and cried out as a surge of pleasure hit her, "Oh god! Oh Koenma!"

Koenma darkly smirked again, sat up and reached up to play with her breasts. He licked one of her erect pink nipples and groaned from the pleasure of her grinding against him again, "So sexy, so beautiful. Oh fuck!"

Feeling their orgasms building up, Koenma stopped sucking on her breast and Jasmine moved back and placed her hands onto her lover's broad shoulders. Jasmine softly kissed her lover's lips and asked him, "Are you close?"

"Yes."

They shared another deep and loving kiss and moaning into it, Koenma took her by surprise by rolling her back onto her back and began to thrust his cock at a faster and harder pace. They parted and gazed into each other's eyes saying to each other at the same time, "I love you."

Their moans, cries, and whimpers grew louder and lewder and their breathing grew deeper and labored. At few moments later, Koenma and Jasmine held each other close and climaxed crying out each other's names.

"KOENMA!"

"JASMINE!"

Tears streamed down Jasmine's pale freckled cheeks overcome with emotion from the beautiful and loving experience they just shared. Koenma gave her a look of concern. It wasn't often that she ever cried after sex and he kissed her forehead and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes. Don't worry Koenma, I'm not crying because you did anything wrong. No, you did everything right. I'm just crying because I'm so happy." She hiccupped and took a deep breath, "I love you so much."

Koenma stroked her cheek and gave her light kiss, "I love you too."

He then withdrew his cock from her pussy, slipped off the used condom and deposited it into the trash can by the bed. He pulled the covers over their naked bodies and he and Jasmine snuggled up close to each other. Finally able to get her emotions in check, Jasmine looked up at him giving him a sweet smile, "Thank you."

Koenma kissed her forehead again, "You're welcome. How do you feel?"

"Better."

Still wide awake and wanting to talk some more, Jasmine then asked, "Are you still awake?"

Koenma looked down at her and nodded, "Yeah."

Drawing lazy circles on his bare chest with the tip of her index finger, the young demon hunter then mentioned, "You know what Koenma? I hated the pet name Makoto used for me."

"Why?"

She sighed, "Because I always felt it was stupid and embarrassing. But, the one you give me, it makes me feel special. When you call me your "queen", it makes me feel sexy, respected, and loved."

Koenma chuckled and stroked her soft brown curls, "You should feel respected and loved. In my eyes you are beautiful and sexy and if anyone has a problem with it, then they can come to me."

Nuzzling her nose against his cheek and deciding to change the subject somewhat she then said, "Thank you for sticking up for me the other day at the club. I was meaning to thank you for it then but, I just had so much on my mind."

"That's alright. You needed your space to clear your head. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a deep and loving kiss and parted seconds later. Jasmine yawned feeling tired from the passionate lovemaking session she and Koenma just shared and rest her head against his chest, she asked, "Do you want to go grab some breakfast at the diner tomorrow? I bought you a new grey suit with a dark blue button up shirt for you to wear. You know, so you don't have to wear your royal robes in public."

Koenma thought about it for a minute and nodded, "Sure, I would like that."

He kissed the top of her head and both lovers held each other close feeling their eyes get heavy from their exhaustion of their eventful night. Jasmine fell asleep in Koenma's arms feeling with warm happiness of knowing that she is beautiful in the eyes of the Prince of the Spirit World. It was such a wonderful feeling and Jasmine was determined to not have anyone take that away from her.


End file.
